petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2013
11:59 * Boot2 is alive now 12:03 boots can't cry either. 12:09 G2g 12:09 bye 12:10 Oh wait 12:10 bye 12:10 what random? 12:10 ?'s 12:10 He wanted to know if we're moving to another wiki. I wanted to tell him probably not 12:11 Let him know, will you? I've got to go again 12:11 Oh. 12:11 k 12:11 Thanks 12:11 When did he get the idea that the wikia's moving? 12:11 and why? 12:11 Errr that one thread where Brian asked if we wanted to move 12:11 *Stares and tilts head. 12:11 oh 12:12 Did you really miss that? 12:12 yeah 12:13 I'd link, but I'm too lazy. 12:13 kk 12:13 I dont need a ink anyways 12:13 *link 12:13 I think it's in the forums somewhere. 12:13 kk 12:24 * Lumage gets tuna for Sparky 12:24 * Lumage dumps it unceremoniously in food dish. 12:25 * Sparkystream eats tuna 12:29 * Lumage goes into other room 12:29 * Lumage brings back... another cat 12:29 gtg 12:30 * Lumage wants to see if Sparky will attack it 12:30 * Lumage hopes not 12:30 Bye. 02:23 Hello 02:25 So I heard you overeacted to my halloween joke :3 02:26 through swapnote 03:07 :3 03:07 hmmm 03:07 'Ello 03:07 A halloween sn joke 03:08 and I was thinking of checking my sn 03:08 Imma delete it instead. >:3 03:08 ? 03:08 Is it a CP? 03:08 Aka BEN 03:08 Hello 03:08 So I heard you overeacted to my halloween joke :3 03:08 through swapnote 03:08 I didnt send one to you, you werent 3ds friend at the time 03:08 oh 03:09 kk 'w' 03:09 Hows ac:nl 03:09 Heads up i might send one on halloweenzie night 03:09 Its AWESUM! 03:09 Stop playing with time u bad kitty! 03:09 ? 03:09 u said u were playing with time in ac:nl 03:10 bad tobu!>:3 03:10 yeah, had to delete profile and restart 03:10 ur gonna make tortimer cry 03:10 u make him feel older 03:10 now im using it to my advantage, im not waiting a whole day for expansion 03:10 I forced nook to finish the shop the other day 03:10 then i go back 1 day to be normal again 03:10 no-yesterday 03:11 You got acnl? 03:11 no 03:11 ww 03:11 ? 03:11 Animal Crossing:Wild World 03:12 oh ok 03:12 ACNL is the first time ive ever played ac 03:12 I got a mask collection so far 03:13 not 4 me 03:13 and a few hats 03:13 wild was mine 03:13 did u get the majoras mask? 03:13 there are like 50 fortune cookie numbas 03:14 Timmy&tommy arent selling them yet, and Majora's Mask is #9 03:14 kk 03:15 i caught like 6 or 7 sharks today, each sold for around 12,000 bells 03:15 mostly whale sharks and 1 normal shark 03:15 I have Jester mask and Jester hat 03:16 awesome 03:16 and an arcade machine 03:16 where iz it??? 03:16 I saw a ben drowned ac ww reanactment 03:16 in my house 03:16 on youtube 03:16 but I cant find it now 03:17 want me to send you a screenshot of my house in NL? 03:17 Somewhat japanese looking house with fancy fencing and colorful gravel around it 03:18 and an ebony piano i got 03:18 i found it in a tree c: 03:19 I also have a top hat and curly mustache 03:19 a hockey mask and werewolf hood 03:19 ??? 03:19 HMD headgear 03:20 can u hear me? 03:20 kk 03:20 ? 03:20 my messeges werent coming 03:20 I have HDM 03:20 a ebony peiano too 03:20 and sure,Id liek to see a pic 03:20 lol 03:20 items i tress,only in games 03:20 I also have Makar's Mask 03:21 and 2 model ships 03:21 a bunk bed 03:21 a chair 03:21 2 house expansions 03:21 cool 03:21 I have one house expansion 03:21 a genie lamp 03:22 sn 4 u 03:22 sn 4 u? 03:22 Swapnote for you 03:22 ok ill check and send you a screenshot of my house 03:23 oh and i have steampunk glasses 03:24 kk 03:24 and a leaf umbrella to match Makar's Mask 03:24 kk 03:25 gtg 03:25 ive had new swapnotes for hours, didnt check them tho d: 03:25 Bye 03:25 bye 03:25 Bye Coinz,Tobu & Random 03:25 ~Bye 03:25 Good Night~ 03:25 My Mom~~Is annoying 03:26 ~Sparky~ 07:22 hai people 07:57 hey person hi person hi 07:58 hello there sir 07:59 http://i.imgur.com/LDUAZh3.jpg 08:00 i have more cursors than you's 08:00 idk 08:00 but look at the top 08:00 "We rise" 08:00 -Grandma 08:00 o_O 08:00 My grandmas think ima traitor... Yay! 08:01 have you been keeping up with my daily blog posts? 08:01 hai 08:01 missed me 08:01 i post a lotta news on stuff like minecraft ds 08:01 hi epic 08:01 nope haha 08:01 i post daily updates on Minecraft DS development 08:02 heres the reason coinz left 08:02 10:52 yeah he sent it the same night i added him 10:52 two bleeping nights in a row he sent random scary images to my 3ds 10:52 XDDDD 10:52 he wanted to add me I think just to send those images to me 10:53 thats a great idea 10:53 WHAT?! 10:53 no it's a terrible idea 10:53 im gonna do that to all my 3ds friends 10:53 don't ever do that to anyone. 10:53 twin 10:53 no 10:53 XD 08:02 i know 08:02 i read the entire chat log 08:02 its sad 08:02 yea 08:02 :'( 08:02 go here and agree with me 08:02 Message Wall:TwinArmageddonz 08:02 coinz was here on saturday 0.o 08:02 WHAT!?!?!?! 08:03 hackers 08:03 on the chat she was here 08:03 what did she say? 08:03 did you tell her that i <3 her? 08:03 xD 08:03 OMG 08:03 ... 08:03 lol jk 08:03 but srsly 08:03 <3 08:04 did you tell her that we miss her? 08:04 please 08:04 no... 08:04 WHY NOT 08:04 D: 08:04 we need it 08:04 what DID you say? 08:04 i bet he said derp 08:04 i said hi 08:05 thats basically it... 08:05 :'( 08:05 *poker face* 08:05 IF I WOULDA BEEN THERE 08:05 i would persued her to come back 08:06 am i making you feel bad? 08:06 ಠ_ಠ 08:06 if so, sorry 08:06 why 08:06 no not really 08:06 oh ok 08:06 why did you not say we miss her 08:06 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ 08:06 ... 08:08 * IAmAPerson620 is now away 08:08 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ 08:08 meet the angry moob 08:08 *mob* 08:11 ._. 08:11 wow 08:11 all are away 08:12 ._. what about it 08:12 nouthing 08:12 how do i go away 08:12 /away 08:12 ._. 08:13 have wiki hacks 08:15 no 08:15 u need them 08:15 oh 08:15 is lcj os commingo ut now 08:16 in a little bit i need to edit the page a little first 08:17 read the newest post 08:17 Message Wall:TwinArmageddonz 08:18 plus do you want a song 08:18 i will put it down on the chat 08:19 want it? 08:20 OMG 08:20 another game editor was made 08:20 hai sparky 08:20 Hi 08:20 want a song 08:20 OMG,everybody is making sons now 08:20 *songs 08:20 no 08:20 I make songs 08:20 I have a service that makes them 08:20 i will put it down on chat 08:20 but i did not make it 08:20 Im fine 08:20 but u no make me one 08:20 put it up 08:21 watch and type it down on your 3ds 08:21 @C 08:21 DATA "T130L4:0" 08:22 DATA BF+8G8AG8F+8 08:22 why is that a page? 08:22 DATA EE8G8BA8G8 08:23 DATA F+F+8G8AB 08:23 DATA GEER 08:23 DATA R8A 08:24 DATA BR8G8BA8G8 08:24 DATA F+R8H8AB 08:25 DATA E2C2D2>B2A2B2B2R2] 08:26 BGMSETD 128,@C 08:26 BGMPLAY 128 08:26 @LOOP 08:27 IF BGMCHK(0) 0 THEN BGMPLAY 128 08:27 VSYNC 1 08:27 GOTO @LOOP 08:27 thats all 08:27 save it 08:27 name it 08:28 PRG:TETRSONG 08:28 thats all 08:31 . ww ' 08:31 leaving soon 08:31 ok 08:31 got it all down 08:32 epic guy check lcj oses page its not released yet but its almost here : D 08:32 LCJ OS 08:32 yay 08:32 will it have many qrs 08:32 unstitched? 08:32 hello 08:32 idk i don't know how to stitch the qrs 08:33 use qr stitcher 08:33 TWIN 08:33 ask someone else to do it or use randomous's qr stitcher 08:33 tis free 08:33 hi twin 08:33 WHAT 08:33 did you goto your talk page 08:33 yeah 08:33 :3 08:33 what 08:33 did you reply 08:33 yeah 08:33 :3 08:33 ok 08:33 link plz 08:33 what are you trying to accomplish 08:33 idk 08:33 Thread:10264 08:33 did you goto your tribute game 08:33 yeah 08:34 as i've said before i can't download things D: 08:34 comment 08:35 Byeee 08:35 i saw your comment 08:35 bye 08:35 stopwhining epic 08:35 ikr 08:35 teh enemies are based off the actual 08:35 its how they should work 08:35 jnjdnv 08:35 *look 08:35 Bye 08:35 gtg 08:35 pc running out 08:35 ~Byeeee 08:36 Stupid PC~ 08:36 ~Sparky~ 08:36 V-V i guess i could get person to help 08:38 Thread:10271 08:38 first rule of being a mod:learn how to spell 08:38 ok 08:38 sorry 08:38 firefox forgot to do that 08:38 just remember that next time 08:39 it doesnt seem very professional if you make 7000 spelling mistakes 08:40 i know 08:41 lol 08:41 hes back 08:42 closed tab 08:42 whoopsy lol 08:42 hi boot 08:42 ಠ_ಠ 08:42 hi boot 08:42 mmmmm... 08:42 boot.... 08:42 * Epicguy500 eats boot 08:45 leviceljir 08:45 huh 08:45 did u need help with something? 08:46 not right now in a little bit though 08:46 oh 08:46 i saw that you summoned me 08:46 i was unavailable 08:46 (aka playing minecraft) 10:26 youre seriously lieing 10:26 ? 10:26 Im not 10:26 Im starting development now! XD 10:27 Dont steal mah idea 10:27 ima go seriously get LCJ OSes qrs out to the public bye folks 10:27 k 10:27 bye 10:27 best of luck! 10:28 Im working on poogle now 11:23 Read the Instructions on the wiki page you can change it to whatever games you want 11:23 Oh 11:23 ah 11:24 Its nice to have some good feedback 11:25 The secret screen looks great, did Person do that? 11:25 I hope it will be nice when i'll dowload it. 11:25 He converted that from a program 11:25 You can find that pic online 11:25 ah 11:27 g 11:28 Brian, MEGA needs Google Chrome, i don't have Google Chrome. 11:30 ah,.... 11:30 how about mediafire? 11:30 Just put the picture on the wiki... 11:30 dropbox 11:30 Poogle is going along nicely 11:30 do it 11:31 Use this link to get an extra 500bm: https://db.tt/RomXvvo 11:31 okay 11:31 http://www.mediafire.com/download/75lq21d22hydt1u/LVJ_OS.zip 11:31 Lawl 11:31 aw, you beat me to it... 11:31 with ad.fly? 11:31 also, i already have dropbox 11:32 I'm just saying in general 11:32 Lol, Brian, it's LCJ, not LVJ 11:32 ah!!!! 11:33 xD 11:33 ah crap, my coffee hate me... 11:34 what do i do? 11:35 Dump it out 11:35 Make some more 11:35 i cant leave my laptop out in starbucks... 11:36 yeah, im alone at starbucks...with bladder issues... 11:36 Well... pee in the cup 11:36 i still have good coffee in it! 11:37 its like my 3rd refill... 11:37 But you said it was giving you problems. Show that coffee who's boss! Lol 11:37 lol 11:37 Sorry, I get a little wonky when I'm hungry. And I'm SOOO hungry 11:37 My roommate is super judgemental 11:37 gets a $3 croissant 11:37 * Sonnyb123 gives cookie 11:38 So I'm trying to wait until he's done in the kitchen before I start cooking 11:38 college? 11:38 Thank you for the cookie! 11:38 Yes 11:38 which one? 11:38 And he's all "OH, I DON'T EAT BURGERS. THEY'RE BAAADDD FOR YOU" 11:38 Ugh, just let me cook my burgers in peace! 11:39 Oh uhhh FSU 11:39 lol 11:39 your in florida? 11:39 No, "Finland State University" 11:39 Of course Florida lol 11:39 lol, florida 11:40 OK, time to cook. Have fun with your coffee 11:40 i read about the beach and old people stereotypes 11:40 uh...my coffee... 11:40 Oh, well this is the Florida I live in: 11:40 i think i have too much caffine... 11:41 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/65/FSU_greenspace_16June2007.JPG 11:41 That's what Florida State looks like lol. It's basically Georgia 11:41 well, **** 11:41 Lol what was that? 11:41 Omg... The secret screen in LCJ_OS is just awesome. 11:41 the place in los angeles is ghetto compared to that image. 11:42 Lol sorry! 11:42 ah crap, my laptop battery is running low... 11:42 and i have to urinate... 11:42 and my dad isn't picking me up until somewhere around 4 pm 11:43 AHWAFL 11:43 and you guys might be in a different time zone... 11:43 It's totally 7:43 here. 11:43 getting dark, isnt it. 11:43 7:43 for me 11:43 i hate it here in la... 11:43 Goodness, you really are in Los Angeles 11:43 yeah, i am 11:44 no hollywoods or christmas tinsels towns... 11:44 wait, wrong tinsel 11:44 Well, I'm out in the middle of nowhere here at FSU. Literally 11:44 Hang on, let me see if I can't get a picture 11:44 :| 11:46 Darn, I can't find any pictures 11:46 well 11:46 http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=20s6s6s&s=5#.Ul3T3VDXR_Q 11:47 disregard the palm trees... 11:47 its not really tropical here 11:47 What... what are you taking that picture with? 11:47 my tablet 11:47 Lol I see 11:47 the nexus 7 only has a front facing camera... 11:47 also, dat starman shirt 11:48 Lol I noticed 11:48 All right, I really do need to eat 11:48 I'm totally dying 11:48 lol 11:48 I'll talk to you later, I hope you're not there too long 11:48 also, remember that contest? 11:48 Yes 11:48 oh... 11:48 wait 11:49 What? 11:49 ??? 11:49 11:50 okay 11:50 http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=t9tg6w&s=5#.Ul3UoFDXR_Q 11:50 im in the middle 11:50 also, my batteries dying 11:50 OK, let's see if I can't guess who you are 11:50 and i have to urinate 11:50 gtg 11:50 Oh, bye! 11:50 bye 11:51 Pfft you just said "you're the one in the middle". Goodness, I can't read! 11:52 Oh 11:53 I just found why GRPs can take up to 40 Qrs 11:53 Thats because they use custom palettes! 11:58 hi 2013 10 15